A Phantom Thief and a Conman
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: A story within a story. A phantom thief and a Conman. A younger man and an older man. Love cares not for age or profession. Nicercy


Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy)

Summary: A story within a story. A con artist and a phantom thief. An older man and a younger man. Love cares not for age or profession.

Warnings: My writing, light swearing, smut, boyxboy, Younger!Nico and Older!Percy (There's a bigger age gap this time),referencing Doctor Who, Magic Kaito and Meitantei Conan

Disclaimer: I do not own: Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan, Doctor Who by Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber, and Donald Wilson, and lastly, Magic Kaito and Meitantei Conan by Gosho Aoyama-san.

A/N: Hi all! Just a little warning, this fanfic is part of a frame story. If you'd rather _not_ read it, please skip the bold parts. I do, however, ask that Takara Phoenix read the bold scenes as well. This story is a gift to her after all! Hope you like Phoe!

-Nicercy-

 **On a busy street sat a little bookstore named** _ **Mischief's Books**_ **. It was a little hole in the wall that many locals would go to for a quiet place to read with some surprisingly good cup of hot chocolate. The owner wasn't fond of coffee, but there was an okay cup of that too. The bookstore spread across two stories, leaving the third as an apartment for the owner. Books were everywhere, on the shelves, the walls, the floor even. Yet somehow the crowded book store had great natural lighting and that cozy feel that no one could ignore.**

 **Sitting on the counter was the owner. A young woman in her early twenties sat at the front counter reading something on a tablet of all things. She had her hair pushed back in a curly but messy bun, and wore no make up. Capris jeans encased her legs that she had propped up on the counter, and her billowy white shirt was accessorized with a crocheted navy blue infinity scarf.**

 **Overall, she looked very relaxed and content with herself.**

 **That is, until the bell attached to the front door rang.**

" **Welcome to Mischief's books!"**

" **Oh thank god you're open!" gushed a german accented voice. The owner raised an eyebrow as another woman walked to the back decked out in cosplay. A dark royal blue dress that stopped at the knees with white and black designs and the words "Police Telephone Box" written all over. "You're Reina, right?"**

" **Umm, yes. And how may I help you Miss. Tardis?" questioned Reina, looking around the woman to the street outside her shop where she saw other cosplayers walking by. Was there a convention in town that she wasn't aware of?**

" **So listen, my name is Phoe and I heard you do in person fanfic writing requests!" Phoe was clutching her hands together in the universal begging pose as she leaned over the counter with her twinkling eyes. Reina amused, but still wary, gently placed her hands on Phoe's shoulder and pushed her back a bit so she could stand up. "That's you, right?"**

" **I do," agreed Reina ducking behind the counter to pull out a form. "Just fill this out, and I'll get it to you later."**

" **Oh no, this won't do!"**

 **Reina blinked. "What?"**

" **Can you just...do it right now...like just tell it to me?"**

 **Reina stared at Phoe as if she waited for a few seconds the request would be different. Instead, Phoe grabbed one of Reina's hands and begged again.**

" _ **Please!"**_

" **Oh sweet baby jesus,** _ **fine**_ **." Reina got her hand back. "Just fill out the form."**

" **Yes!" cheered Phoe throwing her hands up in excitement. Reina saw the suspicious gleam in Phoe's eyes and hoped she didn't regret what she just agreed to. "Okay, here!"**

 **Reina looked at the sheet and couldn't help but laugh. Phoe pouted. "Sorry, sorry. Nicercy, huh? I can do this."**

" **Fantastic! Let me grab a chair!" Phoe quickly grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it over to the counter. Reina smiled, very amused at the excitement this woman showed for some fanfiction. Once Phoe settled down, she gave Reina all of her attention. "Allons-y!"**

" **...right…"**

-Nicercy-

Percy Jackson was a name that not many people actually knew. Mostly because he rarely if ever went by his real name. Can't be a good conman if people know who you really are.

The name _'Percy Jackson_ ' was hidden behind names such as _Phil Lefaux_ or _Theodore Moore._ He's even been an _Alexis Lee_ , a personal favorite even if he was hit on more than he liked to be when he was her.

Sighing, Percy looked up at the clear night sky. He liked being a conman, he did...but sometimes he wished _someone_ also knew the real him besides his family.

"I'm being ridiculous," Percy told himself, running an aggravated hand through his shot-ish dark hair. "I don't need _anyone_ to know the real me. I'm happy just the way it is."

Ha! Load of bullshit, and even he knew it. He just wanted to get home, run a bath with bubbles, and drink some wine while eating chocolate covered strawberries.

"I am _pathetic_ ," he pouted, running a tired hand through his hair.

He stopped walking when heard a moan of pain come from an alleyway he was passing by. Pausing, he contemplated backtracking. He could go into the alley and see what made that noise, or he could just keep on his way and not get dragged into something that will most definitely cause him a headache.

This time a curse came from the alleyway. It wasn't in English, but Percy could recognize a curse no matter the language.

Percy rolled his eyes heavenward, looking for an answer, but instead he felt a raindrop land on his forehead.

"Weird...did the forecast say it was going to rain?" he mumbled, holding his hand up for the next raindrop to land into. With a sigh, Percy turned around and went into the alley way. He could not leave an injured person in a dirty alleyway during a rainstorm. "Damn conscience."

Looking around the dirty alleyway, as the rain began to pick up, Percy couldn't make out anything except shadows of dumpsters and smaller trash cans.

"Hello? Is any...anyone in here?" he asked hesitantly, taking a few steps in. His quick eyes that have been trained to read someone in a second darted around the alleyway to find what didn't belong. "I heard a groan of pain, sooo I know you're here." As a after thoughts he added, "And please don't kill me."

Through the steady rain and little bit of light that made it that far back in the alleyway, Percy saw the person's shoe sticking out from beside a dumpster. Quickly rushing over, he moved some cardboard boxes that were used to cover the body haphazardly. When he moved the last box, he gasped when he saw who he was helping.

"Ghost King," he asked in shock, looking at the shallowly breathing body in amazement. Black hair clumped together due the rain over a pale white mask of a skull that covered only the top half of the thief's face. The Ghost King was a legendary gentleman thief that was practically royalty in the criminal underworld. Everyone's heard of him and his _different_ style of thievery.

The Ghost King stole whatever he wanted, but he didn't keep it for himself. He returned it to it's rightful owners. It's rightful _dead_ owners, which gave him the title of 'ghost'. The 'king' was later tacked on when during one particular heist he decided to use magic tricks to steal his target. Apparently he'd read it in a book somewhere.

The Ghost King had two signatures. One was his skull mask that covered half of his face, leaving the bottom half free. Any pictures that captured the Ghost King showed his smug smirk without fail.

His second signature was the little card he left with his targets before and _after_ his heists. A little black card with a white skull and crown would be tapped to his targets the day before his heists. At midnight he would steal his target and deliver it to the grave of the rightful owner. Naturally the card would still be attached to whatever he stole.

"Oh my god, you're the Ghost King!" Percy could see the thief's cheeks and pale lips that were almost blue. Shedding his coat, he threw it over the thief to help insulate the heat. Before he wrapped his coat around the scarily still body, he saw that one of the Ghost King's arms was wrapped around his stomach and that he smelt faintly of iron.

Blood?

Percy peaked under his arm and could see a bullet wound. "Oh sweet jesus," he cursed. The body groaned, which was good because now Percy knew he was alive. "I need to get you out of the rain, and somewhere warm so I can look at this wound!"

The thief didn't respond, but he also didn't put up a fuss when Percy was able to hook an arm around his neck and began to lead the thief out of the alleyway. "You're so lucky I have a hotel room near here and don't need to head home tonight."

-Nicercy-

Nico didn't like getting shot. Not one bit. He'd rather suffer through his sisters and their terrifying shopping demands than get shot again.

Lo and behold, he gets shot during his latest heist instead of worrying about his line of credit. His stomach was killing hi-

Wait a second.

Why wasn't he in pain? Did he _dream_ up his last heist?

Blinking open his eyes, he blearily looked at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. "The hell?"

"Oh, are you awake?"

Nico turned his head, faintly realizing that his mask was still on his face when he saw the other person in the room with him. Well _in_ the room wasn't exactly right. The guy was in the bathroom, but his head was peeking around the door frame so Nico saw his sea green eyes and dark messy hair that was a little damp. Nico swallowed, not believing his eyes. Did people this beautiful truly exist?

"Cat got your tongue?" purred the guy with a wink. he ducked back into the bathroom before coming out in some baggy pjs with little cat prints on them. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," responded Nico, feeling mesmerized as the pretty stranger practically glided over to the bed. Nico made note that he could barely hear any noise from the stranger's steps. Not many people had such a light step. "But I don't think I caught your name, beautiful?"

Nico was a flirt at birth, at least that's what his father told him. Including stupid comments like he made the nurses flirt as soon as they saw him. Nico said he was charming, and it's helped him many times.

Though he'll have to admit, the blush that spread across the pretty stranger's cheeks was adorable.

Grabbing the stranger's hand, he held it up to his lips, palm up and lips not yet touching the soft skin. "And I'm sure I have you to thank for taking care of me?"

"I-I...umm...P-Pe-er….y-yes," was stuttered out. Nico internally chuckled. He was precious.

Kissing the palm under his lips, he gave the stranger a grateful smile. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"Percy!" The stranger cleared his throat, looking to the ground as he mumbled, "My na-name...it's Percy."

"Thank you, Percy," purred Nico, dropping one more kiss for good measure. "Consider me in your debt."

A second later, Percy was left alone in the hotel room, the Ghost King gone. His eyes caught the piece of paper that floated down from the ceiling to land on the bed where the Ghost King had been.

 _Call me if you ever need a favor. xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 _Or whenever, my Beautiful Hero._

 _-GK_

Percy blushed but put the number in his phone just to be safe.

-Nicercy-

A few days later, while waiting for his order of two scoops of chocolate ice cream,co couldn't believe who he saw sitting outside the parlor. This time wearing glasses and a beanie over his dark hair, was none other than his beautiful rescuer. He sat in a simple T-shirt with jeans at one of the outside tables reading a book while taking a few sips of his drink from time to time. Percy wore his hair a bit differently, and he definitely didn't have brown eyes the other night...nor was his hair that long. Interesting.

Sure, Nico wanted to see Percy again (even if he did look different), but he didn't think he would be _this_ lucky.

"Who you lookin' at?"

Turning around he looked at his older sister with irritation. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

Bianca laughed, rolling her eyes. "It's why I begged Mama and Papa for a younger sibling or two. So I can ruin any and all fun that you may have. You give me purpose, little brother."

Rolling his eyes, he took the ice cream that she held out to him as a silent peace offering. "Why did you ask that I meet you here anyways? And why couldn't you ask Thany to cover it? He's at the school too." He asked, licking his ice cream though internally he made sure to stay aware if Percy left. his other hand rested over his stomach where he could feel the bandages wrapped around his abdomen. His injury still hurt, especially if he's jostled.

"I need a favor, baby bro." She made a face as she thought of their older brother. "I called Thany during his break and he said he had plans with Hercules." Nico hummed, happy with his choice in ice cream and completely did not care about his brother's plans with his boyfriend. Bianca smiled and continued to explain. "I don't get off til late today and Papa asked that I pick up Persephone's birthday present before the store closes since they'll be closed tomorrow on her birthday. Sooooo, can you do it?" She clutched her hands together and pouted. "Please."

Looking over his shoulder when he saw Percy's reflection on the glass that covered the cream showed that Percy was now standing he mentally sighed. Percy was leaving.

"You're in luck, any plans I could've had are leaving."

Bianca followed his gaze, both of her eyebrows shooting up when she saw just _who_ he was looking at. "He's a little bit...old for you, isn't he?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Wait...do you know him?"

"Theodore? Well, yeah. He comes here every Thursday. Orders his coffee, maybe a piece of cake, and sits out on the patio for a couple hours reading a book. Nico, he's twenty-eight. Way too old for you."

Nico frowned at the name. Why was Bianca calling him 'Theodore', when he received the name 'Percy' a few days ago? Was Percy running a con?

"So he's eleven years older than me," he replied, shrugging and licking more of his ice cream before it melted all over him. "Could be worse."

Bianca snorted. "What makes you think he would interested in a kid like you?" She purposefully looked at his school uniform. He wore black slacks, a white shirt and a cream jacket with the school's crest on the right breast pocket. "Also, aren't you going to be late for your afternoon classes?"

Nico nodded. "Guess so. I'll get Persephone's present after class." He waved over his shoulder and left for his nearby school. He had a lot to think about.

Percy was twenty-eight. He also went by the name of Theodore who had brown eyes and long-ish hair. When he walked it was silent. He blushed prettily, and stuttered easily. He could care for a bullet wound, and was able to sneak him into a hotel room without anyone noticing a bleeding international criminal.

Just who was he dealing with?

-Nicercy-

Percy finished applying his makeup as he snapped his compact closed. Looking in the mirror left and right, he made sure that the edge of his latex mask couldn't be seen. He then took a step back and looked his outfit over with critical eye.

His modest heels matched his black pencil skirt that sat perfectly on his hips, highlighting a curved hip and showing off his tights-encased legs. A simple white blouse sat nicely on his fake chest that made it appear that he had boobs. Tucking a wayward strand of his wig behind his ear, he smiled at the woman in the mirror.

No one could tell that she was actually a 'he'.

Grabbing his purse, he left the bathroom and continued to the front office of the school that he was visiting. His younger brother, Tyson, was going to be moving in with him officially and he needed to find a high school that was near his apartment that would suit Tyson.

The past couple of months, Tyson had been bouncing between their parent's house and his apartment. Percy had been really lucky that the night he helped the Ghost King, Tyson was at their parent's house. Not that his little brother couldn't take care of himself. He was seventeen years old after all.

Tyson just had a bad habit of getting into fights.

A lot of fights.

Which was why his mother Sally called a few months ago and asked if Tyson could visit throughout the summer in an effort to get away from his antagonizers. Percy snorted. Call a bully what you want, but a bully was a bully was a bully. Tyson had called not too long before that and asked Percy what he should do about his bullies, and Percy told him to stand up for himself.

Apparently Tyson took that as 'beat them up'.

When Sally found out, she told Percy to take responsibility. And that was why Tyson was moving in with him, and he was searching for schools for his brother. He was dressed as his mother since apparently only parents could do school visits. He was lucky that he and his mother had many similar attributes. His facial structure favored his mother's, as well as his height.

"Mrs. Blowfis?"

Percy smiled at the pretty blonde secretary (when did he reach the front desk?), and in a perfect imitation of his mother's voice he spoke. "Yes, that's me, but please call me Sally."

"Wonderful!" The secretary quickly stood up and rushed around the table to shake Percy's hand. "My name is Silena Beauregard, and call me Silena then. It's great to finally meet you in person!"

"Oh! You're the wonderful person who's been answering all my questions," gushed Percy. It had been him, using his mom's voice of course, asking questions about the school. He had been very pleased when he found out it was an All-Boy's School. Tyson had a girlfriend, but for some reason the opposite gender made him really awkward, unless it was Ella. His brother was odd that way. "Thank you so much. To be honest with you, I'm quite excited to see the school!"

Silena smiled, nodding her head. "Perfect! Let me just get someone to cover the front desk and I'll take you around!"

Percy politely waited off to the side for Silena to return.

"Shall we?"

The first thing Percy noticed about this particular high school were the uniforms. Tyson begged that he didn't have to wear the stupid things. Percy internally smirked, already hearing his baby brother's moping.

"Silena? These uniforms, are there a spring or summer version? I can't imagine the long jackets, shirts, or sweater vest exactly being pleasant when it gets warmer."

Silena nodded, smiling. "There are! We basically allow the students to wear just a short-sleeved shirt during those months. the jacket and sweater vest are no longer required."

They walked the school, and overall it was a very nice school that Percy kind of wished he went to back in the day. Tyson wouldn't have any problem fitting in her, and the little brat would _love_ the shop club that they have as an after school option. Percy had been jealous when he saw the pool that the swim team got to use.

"That is a beautiful pool," said Percy amazed, lifting a delicate hand over his mouth to cover his gaping.

"We recently got it renovated," explained Silena. "The students and swim team are very happy with the end result!" Silena moved closer, and Percy couldn't help but internally gush at her flawless skin. How can someone be _this_ beautiful? "And to be honest, the staff is too. The old pool was a nightmare, and I'm not sure _how_ it was able to stick around for so long before being updated like the rest of the school."

Percy laughed, catching some students who were having class in the pool's eyes. Silena waved to the coach, who waved back before yelling at a student who splashed him and said something with mischievous eyes. Silena giggled.

"Oh, what's this? Do you like the coach?" asked Percy, leaning in close with a sweet smile. Silena blushed and began to lead him away from the pool.

"He's my fiance."

"Congratulations!" cheered Percy, giggling himself. "He's quite a catch."

"Isn't he?" sighed Silena as they entered another hallway. "He's the coach for the junior class, but he's also the advisor for the shop class that your son might be interested in."

Percy nodded, pushing back that stupid strand of hair again. "Cute and handy, huh?"

"Naturally," giggled Silena as she stopped before a classroom door. "My love life aside, this would be the class that your son would be joining. I spoke to the teacher, Mr. Hercules Grace if we could pop in and see how the class was conducted."

Percy smiled. He was really surprised how well this school took care to make sure he saw the whole school and understand anything he had questions about. It also didn't hurt that Silena was a very kind person. "Sounds good. Your coach reminds me of my Paul." Percy sighed, mimicking the way his mother would always look lovestruck when thinking about his step-father.

Silena knocked on the door, which was opened a few moments later. Another gorgeous blonde opened the door, his blue eyes looking between Silena and then Percy, before going back to Silena. "Hey Silly, you made it just in time."

"In time? For what?" she asked, following the teacher into the classroom with Percy trailing in behind her curiously. He kept a pleasant smile on his face, which was the general norm for his mother ever since she remarried and left his hated step-father back when he was fifteen.

Hercules pointed of the front of the classroom where a student was standing at the front of the classroom ready to present something by the looks of it. Percy silently laughed when he saw the glare the student had directed to the teacher. He did also note that the guy was rather...spicy?

Can a person be spicy? Well with dark eyes, neat but curly black hair with olive-skin and a fit figure, it just might be possible. Percy scolded himself for checking out a minor, especially while dressed like his mother. Can you say, creepy?

"It's rude to point, Hercules," grouched the student, narrowing his dark eyes.

"It's 'Mr. Grace'," responded Hercules with a chuckle, closing the classroom door.

"It's called manners," was shot back with a pointed glare.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle under his breath while Silena looked worried that Percy would be offended by the lack of respect the student was showing. In all honesty he was very amused, but Silena didn't know that. "I'm so sorry about this, Sally."

"Don't worry about it. I have one teenage son and one full-grown son who acts like he's still a teen." Silena let out a sigh of relief as Hercules explained what was going on.

"Class, this is Mrs. Blowfis, she's looking to see if this school would be a good fit to send her son here. So behave," he sent the student at the front a look that had the class laughing. Percy watched as the student rolled his eyes but made a placating wave. "Good."

Hercules offered the two chairs that sat off to the side, while he reclined on a bookcase by the chairs that ran along the wall under the windows. Once settled, he nodded to the student to the front.

"Right," drawled the student. "As Mrs. Blowfis doesn't know who I am, my name is Nico Di Angelo," greeted the student, a slight accent appearing when he spoke his own name. Percy recognized it as possibly Italian or Spanish. "Since Herc- I mean Mr. Grace was so gracious enough to assign me this presentation for being tardy last week which was no fault of my own," drawled the smooth voice of Nico that Percy felt was actually quite familiar but couldn't quite place it. "I bring to all of you my report on Thanatos, the God of Death."

Nico used the little remote on his hand to make the projector turn on and show a slide that read "Thanatos, the God of Death" with two pictures underneath it that drew a laugh from the class and the two adults beside him. Percy turned to Silena with a raised eyebrow, not getting the joke. Sure he knew that one was a picture of a sculpture of the greek god, but the other picture was of a man that looked a bit similar to Nico (a relative, perhaps?) wearing a green frog onesie with the fiercest glare known to man.

"What's the joke?" he whispered to Silena. But it was Nico who answered.

"Ms. Blowfis," he called, already pointing to the picture of the unknown man. "This is my older brother, Thanatos. And yes, he's named after the God of Death. And yes, that is a frog onesie."

Percy smiled, laughing. Oh this kid was funny and had a dry wit to him that Percy was really starting to adore.

For the next five minutes, Nico gave an accurate report on Thanatos, while throwing in side comments about his older brother.

"When the God Thanatos appeared, he was there to drag the dead to the underworld. When my brother shows up, he's there to drag you to a different type of death. Death by smothering." There was a picture of Thanatos smothering his sisters with his brotherly love while glaring at other guys in the background. There was even a picture of him smothering Nico while the student glared at the older man.

"In many myths and stories, it is said that Thanatos, when he appears before mortals he was the end all, be all. There was no way to go around his relentless fate. Except, one." Nico smirked as the next image popped up. Percy and Silena had to slap a hand over their lips as the image showed Nico's older brother pinned to the ground with Hercules straddling his waist with a smug grin while Thanatos pouted. The class cheered as Mr. Grace let out his own chuckles, but Percy saw the blush that dusted his cheeks. "The mighty Herackles was the only mortal who ever defied him."

Nico switched to the next slide that read "End", just as there was a knock on the classroom door. Percy caught Nico look at the clock and couldn't help but smirk as he walked to the classroom door. "And as a bonus for this presentation, I brought you a present Mr. Grace."

Everyone was on edge of their seats, even Percy. He was seated closest to the door so when he saw who stood on the other side of the door he started giggling, remembering to cover to his lips like his mother was apt to do. A second later the rest of the class started laughing as well.

The confused man at the door was none other than Thanatos Di Angelo. "What did you do?" he asked Nico with a suspicious glare. Nico shrugged, moving to the side to let him in.

"Nothing. Just tell him what you need to and leave," dismissed Nico, heading over to the computer to turn off his power point. Thanatos shot Nico a suspicious glare before he requested that Hercules join him in the hallway.

"Silly can you stay and watch the class?" he asked. Silena nodded, turning to Percy. "Will that be alright with you Sally?"

Percy nodded. "I'm in no rush."

Hercules smiled and left the classroom. Another student clearing their throat caught everyone's attention. Silena smiled. "Something on your mind Chris?"

The sheepish student smiled, darting his eyes in Percy's direction. "This is actually for Ms. Blowfis. Umm, your son, what's he like?"

Silena clapped her hands. "Great idea Chris! Please Sally, tell us about Tyson. I'm sure the other's would love to hear about him!"

"Well I suppose I could," pondered Percy. "Tyson just turned seventeen and it seems like he shot up another foot," he complained, but tacked on a laugh since his mother thought it was such a great thing. Unlike Percy, Tyson got their father's height, and the little brat liked to lord it over Percy every time. "He's good at athletics and mathematics."

-Nicercy-

Nico spared the classroom door a glimpse, not feeling guilty at all for what was going on out in the hallway between his brother and his teacher. He already knew that Thanatos wasn't giving Hercules good news. This morning at breakfast, Thanatos told the family he was visiting Triton for a week since the man finally bought himself a boat and wanted to take Thanatos out on it. Hercules _**hates**_ Triton. So naturally Hercules will be upset and _angsty_ about it.

Not that Nico cared, oh no. Hercules gave him that stupid assignment since he was late after talking to Bianca. If Hercules hadn't taken Thanatos out on a date that day, Nico wouldn't have been late because Bianca wouldn't have had to call him and ask him to pick up Persephone's birthday present. Nico saw this as karma. (He was also disregarding the fact that he saw Percy at the parlor because of the same reasons.)

Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to his seat careful of his still healing wound. His seat happened to be right in front of Mrs. Blowfis, the supposed mother of one of his maybe future classmates.

Covertly, Nico looked the woman over again. It was a modest outfit, with carefully applied makeup that didn't look caked on but highlighted naturally beauty. Her hair was well taken care of, except one strand that would keep falling in her face.

Honestly, if Nico didn't moonlight as an international thief who could disguise himself expertly and sneak around security systems like he was just strolling in a park, he probably wouldn't have thought that this woman was more than she said she was.

He didn't say anything, how could he? He was just a regular seventeen year old student who was known for his dry wit and sarcastic comments. There was no way he could easily explain why he knew this person was _not_ who she said she was.

Whoever this was _did_ have great legs though, he absently thought taking his seat. Maybe he could somehow talk to the person, one-on-one?

"Excuse me," questioned Mrs. Blowfis, tapping him gently on his arm. Nico turned to her making sure to be careful of his injury, eyebrow raised. "That was a very well-done presentation."

"Thank you," he replied, offering a small smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

The classroom door opened and Hercules came in, clearly upset. Ms. Beauregard immediately got up and went to see what was wrong. Nico looked out in the hallway and saw his brother with frown on his face. Before the door closed, Thanatos' dark eyes met his for a split second. Looks like he'll be receiving a text later.

The school bell rang, indicating the end of day.

Quickly, he offered to show the way out to Ms. Blowfis which would guarantee him some time to speak with 'her'. Grabbing his bag, he led the way out.

It took a matter of seconds for the hallways to clear out as he discovered Ms. Blowfis was parked on the complete other side of the school campus.

"You really don't have to show me the way," she said, trailing behind him by one step.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I parked my bike in the same lot that your car is in." Nico looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing but a serene woman with a curious expression. Turning around again he asks, "So do you really have a son who will be attending St. Pete's, or do you take tours of high schools all the time for fun? Because you are _not_ who you say you are."

At the faltering steps behind him, he smirked. "E-Excuse me?"

Nico shrugged, opening the door open and then holding it open. He couldn't help but chuckle at the now defensive expression. "Ah, don't worry about it," he quoted himself and then gave her a grin and a wink. It's not his problem if the school can't have good enough security, and he can take care of himself.

Expecting a blush, Nico instead found himself catching a suddenly stumbling woman. "Damn heels," he heard the low mutter, in a _not_ feminine voice. Was this actually a _guy_?

"T-Thank you," stuttered the maybe crossdresser, speaking normally again. Or well... _not_ normally. Nico has to say he was impressed. Not many men knew how to impersonate a woman's voice without technical assistance.

-Nicercy-

Percy knew that without a doubt, that under his latex mask, his face was as red as a stop light. Nico was charming, funny, and _intelligent_. How the hell did he know? _How?_ And when he smiled and winked at Percy, Percy's legs decided they forgot how to walk and he almost face planted on the stairs down to the parking lot.

If Nico hadn't caught him around the waist, and yes! he was blushing again, Percy would be nursing some new bruises. "T-Thank you." Getting his feet to behave, he was able to stand up straight but not without getting a good feel of the teen's chest.

Yelping, Percy dropped his hands away as the teen chuckled. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Blowfis!" he tossed over his shoulder and left for his bike.

Percy waved, completely mortified under his mask. He should be scolding himself for his thoughts, but instead all he could think was, 'dear lord that kid is toned!'

Percy had problems and they were under eighteen.

With a sigh he sent a text to his mother and brother that he found a school and left the school. If Tyson was going to live with him full time, he needed to make a little more cash.

-Nicercy-

It's been two weeks since he's been shot. Two weeks of no heists and just acting like a normal teenager so he could heal. Was his life really _that_ boring until he decided to take up the mantle of Ghost King?

"Nicolo!"

Opening his eyes he looked down from his napping perch in his favorite tree on the Di Angelo property. Below stood his Step-Mother Persephone with a smile on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Are you here to barter?" he asked amused, sitting up. "What are you waggering?"

She smiled and jiggled the bag where he heard the familiar noise of his favorite drink. He immediately dropped down to the ground, gently but quickly snatched the bag from her hand and pulled out a bottle. Smiling, he nodded. "I'm all ears."

-Nicercy-

" **Wait a second! What's with all this plot!" Phoe pouted, crossing her arms. "Can't you just give me the steamy, hot, kinky sex? I** _ **need**_ **some smut, please."**

 **Reina sent her a glare that had her quiet, but still pouting. "You said you wanted a quality story and I'm giving you that."**

" **Well yeah, but-"**

" **Just bare with me. You can't always just have sex, sex, sex. Right?"**

" **Fiiiine," she sighed. "Carry on."**

 **At Reina's second glare, she yelped and smiled sheepishly. "As I was saying…"**

-Nicercy-

Percy pulled on his pjs, happy to finally be out of his latest disguise. He had to play an early twenties male who like skinny jeans, sparkly tops, and was a total air head who went by the name of Xavier Klemm. This persona was the young 'boyfriend' of a rich older man who was not too far from his deathbed.

Normally, Percy avoided these types of cons. Preying on the old was not how he normally ran his cons. But the old man asked for his help to con his own family of greedy children. All he had to do was play his boyfriend and he'll get an easy two million.

Thankfully the old man was a total sweetheart and liked to spoil Percy, even if the old man got a little too handsy.

Stretching his arms over his head working out a few kinks, he walked into the kitchen as the front door opened and he heard his brother's voice filter into the apartment.

"-and all she had to do was give you, was something to drink?" chuckled his brother. Sounds like his brother brought a friend home. Percy smiled, glad to hear that Tyson was making friends, and not breaking bones.

Tyson was really settling in nicely into his apartment and the high school. He was creating odd things in Shop Class, making friends, and barely got into any fights.

"Ty, that you?" Percy shouted, grabbing a juice box out of the fridge. He kept the door open to see what he could make for dinner. He used the straw to poke a hole into his juice pouch and took a sip.

"Yeah! And I brought a friend!"

"Is that friend hungry?" he shouted back, reaching into the fridge to grab the ground beef he bought that morning.

"Yes I am, thank you," chuckled a familiar voice behind him. Percy yelped, not expecting it. He pulled out of the fridge with his meat and spun around wide eyed. There in his kitchen stood the sexy student from the time he disguised as his mother. "You must be Percy, si?"

Percy nodded, blushing as he clutched the meat to his chest.

"My name's Nico." Nico walked in and held his hand out, adorable smile on his face. "Tyson's told me a lot about you."

"I also told you not to flirt with my brother," grumbled Tyson walking in, and smacking Nico's hand away. Tyson was no longer in his school uniform but in some sweats and a shirt. "He's off limits, Di Angelo." Tyson turned to Percy smiling. "Hey bro!"

Percy smiled, still blushing, but was at least able to out the meat down. "Hi Ty. Did you have a good day?"

"Of course." Tyson stole a quick hug from Percy. Percy's heart warmed at the sweet gesture. "So what are you making for dinner?"

"You just want me for my cooking skills," sighed Percy, walking over to the counter and pulling out a cutting board. "All I am is just a pretty face and cooking skills to you."

Nico chuckled as Tyson spluttered and tried to prove to his brother that he wanted Percy more for than just what he was saying. Stepping forward, Nico nudged Tyson. "Dude, if you can't treat your brother right, rest assured that I will."

The growl he got from Tyson was so worth the red cheeks Percy showed. And it was even better that Percy happened to be his Beautiful Hero with his bright sea green eyes and short hair. When Tyson first told him about his older brother, Percy, he entertained the idea of it being his Beautiful Hero, but in the end decided not to think about it. But hey, it was a small word after all.

Percy patted Tyson's cheek and handed him two bananas. "Out of my kitchen, the both of you. Do your homework or play videogames, and I'll let you know when dinner is ready. I'm assuming you're staying, Nico?"

"If you're cooking, definitely. Tyson always brings such great smelling lunches. I'm pre-ah! dude!" exclaimed Nico as Tyson started pushing him out of the kitchen. "Stop pushing me!"

"Stop flirting with my brother!" was growled back as they left the kitchen.

"I'm not flirting!"

Tyson scoffed. "You're being charming, you italian asshole. My brother is off limits!"

"I wasn't flirting _that_ time though!"

Percy laughed as the bickering went further back in the apartment. Best to get started on dinner. After all, he had a sexy Italian to cook for now!

Percy's hand twitched before he could grab something to start dinner. Did he really just think that? Did he really have feelings for his brother's friend? And does he not care about the law?

Okay, so maybe he _didn't_ care about the law if his job was anything to say about it.

Percy knew that Nico didn't care about their age difference if his blatant flirting was anything to go by.

-Nicercy-

Later that night, Tyson already dead in his bed and Nico sent home, Percy was wrapped up in a quilt his mother made for him and snuggled up on a deck chair on his balcony. He was feeling a little melancholy right now. He figured he could organize and make sense of his thoughts under the calm night sky.

"Well isn't this cute," drawled a deep voice from the balcony railing.

Percy squeaked, his cheeks rosy from the cold. "I-It's you!"

Tempting lips pulled back into a charming grin. A charmingly _familiar_ grin. "Ghost King," breathed Percy, blushing sweetly. "Did you- um- why?" Clearly he hasn't gotten any better with English since the last time they saw each other.

Under his mask, Nico's eyes softened. This man was so sweet and cute that he couldn't help but drop down and walk over to Percy. Crouching down beside the chair, he ran one finger over Percy's red cheeks.

"It's cold outside, should you really be out here?"

"I-I'm fine. Just th-thinking."

"About me, I hope," grinned Nico, tracing Percy's bottom lip with his finger.

Red-faced, Percy laughed shaking his head. "Not you, but one of my brother's friends."

Nico frowned. Did Percy like someone that _wasn't_ him? Sure, Tyson had mentioned a few of his other friends at dinner today under the teasing supervision of Percy. Nico had been very amused to hear that Tyson actually had a girlfriend, but she still studied at his previous school.

But who else did they mention that would keep Percy's thoughts on someone else. He didn't like this.

Not one bit.

"I don't think I like it when you talk about other people when you're with me," drawled Nico, slipping to straddle Percy's waist as his curious fingers began to wander under the blanket. "No, I don't think I like it one bit."

"W-What are you doing!" squeaked Percy, grabbing at Nico's hands. "You can't _just-_ "

Nico leaned forward and stole a kiss from Percy, but didn't try for more than something chaste when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It was probably one of his siblings asking for another favor from him. Honestly, he really needed to learn how to tell them 'no' every once in awhile. For now, he turned his attention back to Percy as he pulled away. "You're cute, and while I would ravish you senseless right here and now, I have to be somewhere else." Nico stole another kiss from shocked lips. "Consider this a raincheck."

Percy blinked in shock as the warm body that was above him disappeared and the sudden drop in temperature caused him to flinch.

Steady fingers reached up and ghosted over tingling lips. Those same lips pulled into a smile as he looked down at what he pick-pocketed from the thief.

"Interesting," he mumbled snuggling back into his seat and looking out at the night sky in peace. His earlier racing thoughts have calmed down and left him in a relaxed state. Looking through his prize, his eyes widened. "I don't think I saw _that_ coming."

-Nicercy-

Nico frowned as he opened another part of his bookbag. Just where the _hell_ was his wallet?

Last night when he got home his thoughts heavy from his interaction with Percy, Hazel needed a ride to her friend's house so he drove her on his bike. Naturally Bianca called him and asked if he could pick her up from work since her car was still in the shop. When he received his next call, it had been from Thanatos who conferenced the call with their parents. Apparently Thanatos and Triton were in a bit of trouble so their parents had to leave and since they couldn't reach Bianca (apparently she shut her phone off in an effort to avoid a call from someone she liked, but embarrassed herself horrible in front of), they called him. Once he and Bianca got home, he went straight to bed where his dreams took him to Percy's kitchen where instead of just idle chit chat, Nico was able to devour the older man.

When he woke up, he was running late but had to take a _very_ cold shower. He rushed through his usual morning routine, ate the breakfast that Bianca made and ran to school. He would've realized at lunch that his wallet was missing, but Tyson had handed him a second lunch saying it was from Percy.

Naturally his thoughts went back to those soft kisses from the night before. However, had he realized then he didn't have his wallet, he wouldn't have agreed to go to the arcade after school.

Maybe he left it at Tyson's house?

But then Tyson would've given it to him first thing that morning when they saw each other. Unless it fell somewhere that wasn't noticeable.

"You okay?" asked Tyson noticing the frown on Nico's face while the others bickered over what game they should play first.

"I lost my wallet."

Tyson's eyebrows shot up. "But don't you always have it on a chain?"

Nico nodded, eyes narrowing. Did someone pickpocket him? Who dared to pickpocket _him_ , the Ghost King! The Phantom Thief that lived up to his namesake!

"Maybe the chain was defective," continued Tyson, tapping his chin in thought. "When was the last time you saw it?" 

"Before we got to your house. I bought that book, remember?" They had stopped at the bookstore before heading over to Tyson's place where he officially met his Beautiful Hero.

"Maybe it fell out at the apartment. I'll call Percy." Tyson pulled out his phone and a few taps later, the phone began ringing. "Hey Perce, where am I? The arcade. But listen, do you see Nico's wallet anywhere? It seems that he lost it. Really? Okay, thanks...yeah, I'll see you tonight." Tyson hung up and put his phone away.

"And?"

"Sorry man, he didn't see it. He wasn't able to give it a good look since he was just heading out to work. He said you can come over again and look yourself if you want."

"Yeah," agreed Nico. At least if he couldn't find his wallet, at least he'll see Percy again.

"That's a plan. But instead of leaving now to look, let's just goof around here. I'll cover you for today!" Tyson smiled, handing him a ten dollar bill. "You'll just owe me."

Nico grinned. "You're alright Jackson. I mean, you're brother is fucking delicious, but you're alright."

"Asshole," hissed Tyson defensively, punching Nico in the arm. "Stop talking about my brother like that! I told you, he's o-"

"Off-limits, I know. I know." Nico rolled his eyes. "You won't let me forget."

"And you better not," threatened Tyson, accepting the coins that he received from the automated machine for his own ten dollars.

Remembering the kisses he shared with Percy last night, particularly the point where the man _didn't_ push him away but returned the soft pressure of lips, Nico couldn't help but ask, "But what if Percy's the one who wants me on-limits?"

Tyson spluttered with a flush. "He wouldn't! He-" As if remembering something, Tyson sighed in frustration. "Let's just play some games."

Oh now Nico was curious. "What?"

"Is that a shooting game?" asked Tyson looking over Nico's shoulder, ignoring the Italian.

"Don't act like you can't hear me Jackson!" growled Nico, stalking after his friend.

"It _is_ a shooting game."

"Jac-"

The game started making the stupid noises that it did. Nico rolled his eyes. Of course Percy had to have a difficult brother.

-Nicercy-

Percy returned home late that evening, tired but happy. Today was the last day he had to be Xavier. His bank account was a couple million dollars richer and now he didn't have to worry about working for a little while longer.

On his way home, he also noticed that it was going to rain, so he booked it double time. He was very thankful to make it back home before he was drenched. Plus with his luck, Percy wouldn't be surprised if he ended up sick.

Dropping his bag that was filled with his disguise in the entranceway and a couple thousand bucks, he noticed the extra pair of shoes that sat by Tyson's pair. Slipping his shoes off, he followed the bickering he could hear to the living room.

There he saw Tyson and Nico shoving each other as they played on one of the gaming consoles that Tyson brought with him when he moved in. Tyson was wearing again his casual, lounge about the apartment sweats, and Nico was still in his school uniform.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Percy noticed the late hour. Damn. Had he known Nico was coming over, he would've tried slipping away earlier. The teen probably had to head home soon.

"What are you two doing?" he asked from the doorway. Tyson jumped, but Nico looked over not too surprised to see Percy. Percy mentally frowned. He had a light step which always led to him surprising people. Why wasn't Nico surprised?

"Racing game, and Nico's cheating."

Nico snorted, turning back to the screen. "It's called winning, not cheating."

Tyson growled as he shoved Nico causing him to lose control of his car and spin off the road.

"Oi! Cheater!"

"It's called winning, not cheating," quoted Tyson crossing the finish line in the game and being declared the winner.

Percy laughed. "It's getting kind of late. Nico, aren't your parents expecting you at home soon?"

"Nah. They're currently busting Thanatos out of jail or something." Nico shrugged.

Percy and Tyson shared a look. "Uh dude, does...does this happen a lot?"

Nico shook his head, amused. "My family is crazy, but not that crazy. Thany only got caught, because of Triton." Nico waved their concern away. "It's really no big deal."

"If you say so," said Tyson, who then turned back to his brother. "Hey Percy, can Nico spend the night? It's pretty late, and it's not like we have school tomorrow."

Before Percy could agree or reject the idea (not that he was), Nico smirked and asked Tyson, "You're gonna let me spend the night? In the same apartment as your brother?"

Percy blushed when Nico sent him a wink.

"Not that I'm opposed. Do I get to share Percy's bed?"

Tyson threw his controller at Nico who easily dodged the projectile. He dodged bullets and police officers for a living. A little remote controller was nothing. "I changed my mind. Leave."

"Tyson," scolded Percy. "Don't throw things at guests."

"But he deserved it!" Tyson jumped up and hugged Percy, almost engulfing his shorter brother. "Plus, he's not a guest. He's Nico. If he's staying, Percy, you can share my bed."

Nico sighed forlornly, getting up as well. "There's no point if I can't spend the night with Percy alone. I think I'd rather take my leave."

And as if they lived in a cliche story, thunder rumbled outside before they heard heavy rain hit the windows. Percy walked over to the balcony doors and peaked outside.

"I rather you didn't go home in this weather, Nico."

"Agreed." Nico easily replied and elbowed Tyson. "You got anything I can change into?"

Tyson nodded and they left for Tyson's room.

Which gave Percy the chance to bring his own bag to his room and change into something more relaxing. Percy was stripped down to his boxers and a baggy shirt that was well-worn and loved when Tyson stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth from upstairs just called. She needs help with a leaking pipe in her bathroom." It wasn't an uncommon thing for Tyson to help out other tenants who have gotten to know Tyson since he started visiting Percy earlier that summer. It was handy to have a sibling who was handy. "Nico decided to take a shower but should be done soon."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

"Actually...I also wanted to ask?"

"Hmm?" Grabbing an old worn pair of sweats, Nico might be some sexy italian god, but Percy has every intention to be comfy for this evening.

"Do you like Nico?" Percy turned around and stared into his brother's serious, but curious eyes. Tyson knew what he did for a living. Tyson also knew that Percy was gay. They didn't keep secrets from each other, and Percy wasn't about to start.

"I do."

Tyson pouted. Percy was amazed that someone as intimidating and mature-looking as Tyson could still look like a five year old. "Damn."

Percy patted Tyson's arm in consolation. "I've met Nico a few times, before yesterday, and he's very...charming. I-"

"Ah stop it!" whined Tyson, slapping his hands over his ears. He ran out of Percy's room. "I don't need to hear this!"

"Tell Annie I said 'hi'!" Percy shouted after Tyson as his eyes landed on the bathroom door.

-Nicercy-

In the bathroom, Nico shut the water off and dried himself off with the towel that Tyson gave him earlier. Wrapping it around his waist, he looked for his change of clothes, but couldn't find it. Didn't he bring them with him?

Has he become absent minded or something? First his wallet, and now his clothes. He wasn't too worried about his wallet, figuring it was laying somewhere in his room or something, but he could've _sworn_ he brought the shorts and tank top that Tyson lent him into the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door, he was surprised to find Percy outside the door with his own shocked expression on his face. Nico then watched as Percy's eyes dropped down and his face redden before eyes jumped back up to Nico's.

"See something you like?"

Nico hadn't expected a response, since all of his flirting (yes okay fine, he _was_ flirting) was usually met with blushing while Tyson raged at him. But this time, there was no Tyson.

"I do," agreed Percy without stuttering, but that adorable blush never left his cheeks. Oh this was different from their usual interactions.

"Is that right?" smiled Nico, stepping forward and crowding Percy up against the wall. Nico didn't really do _slow_. Slim fingers rested on his chest, sending a shiver through Nico's body. Those same hands slid up and were clasped around his neck. Now that lithe body was pressed against his as pinks lips parted and Percy whispered into his ear.

"About that rain check...do you think I can collect it?"

Nico tensed, eyes wide. "What?"

It was the first time Nico saw Percy smirk as he pulled out something from his sweater's pocket and held it up. Nico looked at it, gaping. "Is that my wallet?"

"Yup. I took it off of a certain dead royalty the other night."

Nico's eyebrow twitched. "You're a pick-pocket."

"And you're a phantom thief." Percy yelped when Nico tightened his arms around him, but didn't struggle out of Nico's embrace. He was quite content to be pressed against Nico. For being eleven years his junior, Nico had a very fit body. Percy could also feel the heat that seemed to radiate around Nico seep through his clothes and into him. The con-artist was _almost_ sad that he wasn't shirtless too. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Not at all." Leaning down, Nico kissed Percy like a starving man. Those two little pecks the previous night had taunted him all day. Now finally he was able to sample what Percy truly tasted like, and it was more than he ever expected. Chocolate and cool mint and something that was _just_ Percy.

Pulling away, Nico smirked down at Percy's pleased smile. "But you still _stole_ from _me_ , and that _can't_ be so easily forgiven."

"Wait what?" Percy yelped as Nico led him to the older male's room, closing the door and locking it so Tyson can't just barge in later. Nico spun Percy around so the older man's back was to the bed and Nico could rain kisses over the man's face. "Nico?"

"Lucky for you, I'm not _that_ cruel of a man."

Laughing, Percy kissed Nico one more time causing the teen to smile blissfully for a second before snapping out of it when he heard Percy's giggle. Looking down he found Percy lying on the bed and smiling up at him. Nico could almost say he was in a state of shock. He finally had this gorgeous man under his fingers, _his lips_. In an effort not to sound like a Disney movie, he won't be saying 'maybe dreams _do_ come true', even if the statement is a true fact.

"You taste delicious," purred Nico climbing on to the bed and straddling Percy. The towel on his waist loosening and almost slipping away. Nico leaned over Percy, forearms resting beside Percy's head. "Very delicious."

Percy blushed, but boldly his nimble fingers pulled away Nico's towel leaving the thief naked and him fully clothed. "I bet you," hummed Percy, Nico's eyes following the tongue that came out and wetted tantalizing lips before him, "that I taste even better under all these clothes."

"Oh is that an invite?"

"Mmm, yup," moaned Percy when Nico nibbled on his earlobe. Talented fingers slipped under Percy's sweater trailing over smooth skin as Percy lost his sweater. A second later, Nico bent lower and got his first taste of Percy under his clothes. "O-Oh gods!"

Nico smirked and carried on his path to their complete and utter destruction. After this night, neither of them will be able to be with someone else. They'll ruin each other, but at the same time be everything that the other needs.

"You said you weren't a cruel man," said Percy as Nico's teasing was drawn out. Nico chuckled, dropping a placating kiss on Percy's lips.

"I said I wasn't _that_ cruel of a man."

Nico swallowed Percy before the older man could protest any further. Percy's back arched off of the bed as he gasped in pleasure. The thrill that was pumping the blood in his veins made him light-headed as each second passed. His slim fingers were clenching the bed spread underneath him.

"Percy?" mumbled Nico, lips a whisper of a touch on a soft thigh.

"W-What?" gasped Percy, catching his breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I'm an underaged Phantom Thief with a family who despite their appearance as a normal, everyday family, has more skeletons in their closet than Hitler." dark eyes met clear sea-green ones. "Are you sure?"

Percy sat up, reaching out for Nico to pull him back up so they were eye to eye. "I am more than sure I want this, _you_." They shared a sweet kiss, before Percy rolled them over to Nico's shock. "Plus, I'm a sucker for Italians." Percy slipped lower, to prove just how much of a _sucker_ he was.

-Nicercy-

 _A few years later…_

Nico stood at the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, blending into the night sky. The high altitude nor the night breeze bothered him as his eyes looked up at the full moon above lighting the mask on his face. He was dressed as the Ghost King that night. He had just stolen a jewel from a museum a few blocks away and chose Pisa as his hiding spot until things calmed down. No one would think to find him perched on the Tower of Pisa, since everyone was afraid to add more weight to the slowly sinking building.

In the distance, he could see helicopters scouring the rooftops for him. If he bothered to listen, he could still hear the Inspector who led his taskforce shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to find him.

"You're still one hundred years too early to catch me, Inspector," grinned Nico. The phone in his pocket vibrated a few times to indicate he was getting a call. Pulling the sleek phone out, his grin broadened. "Hello Beautiful."

"Would you stop calling me that!" hissed his lover of three years.

"But it always puts that cute blush on your face," sighed Nico pulling out his captured jewel from his other pocket. It was part of the royal jewel collection at the nearby museum. Nico, however, knew that the jewel was supposed to be with it's rightful owner. A stablehand that the King and Queen treated as their own son. It was supposed to go to him once they passed, but the heir to the throne would not have it and kept the jewel.

"Nico," came the very obvious pout. Nico's eyebrow twitched picturing Percy's expression in his head that usually had his fingers twitching to grope his older lover. Unfortunately Percy was all the way in America while he was in Italy, both visiting their respective family.

"Alright fine. There's no point in making you blush unless I see it anyways." Nico held the jewel up thinking about the Moonlight Thief stories he's read. "So what's up?"

"Well…"

Nico stopped focusing on the jewel as he heard a baby's cry in the background. "Perce...is that a baby?"

"Yeah. Mom and Step-Paul decided that we should volunteer at the nearby orphanage as a family bonding moment. Weird, I know. Tyson's been treating this as a 'you're just showing me what my life could've been if I hadn't wised up' moment." Percy laughed. "He's such a drama queen."

" _Am not! Is that Di Angelo?"_

Nico laughed when he heard his friend in the background yelp followed by another baby crying.

"Good lord Tyson, don't you know how to hold a baby?" sighed Percy. There was a little jostling and then Nico heard Percy baby talk to a baby whose cries began to calm down. "You're okay, aren't you? Yes you are! And look at how adorable you are! Such a cutie! I bet all the other babies wished they were as cute as you."

" _I can handle a baby just fine._ "

Nico snorted. "Yeah, as long as the baby didn't realize who was holding them." This time Percy laughed and a little baby giggle followed over the line. Nico's smile softened. Maybe now would be a good time to persuade Percy into adopting?

"Anyways Nico, I just wanted to call- you're so cute, yes you are!- and make sure you were okay?"

"I'm just fine, love," said Nico softly. "My last heist for this trip has ended with a success. I'll be home in a few days. And when I get there...let's talk about adopting."

-Nicercy-

 **The chime over the door rang as another customer came in. Reina nodded to one of her regular customers, a young blue-eyed dark-haired detective. He waved absent-mindedly as he zero'd in on the Mystery section. Turning back to her audience of one, Reina waited until Phoe snapped out of whatever trance she was in.**

" **Wait, that's it?"**

 **Reina shrugged. "More or less. It's a happily ever after story."**

" **But you just added a whole new part of the story! Just think! Nico teaching their little one how to sneak between shadows like his namesake. Or Percy teaching them how to properly pick-pocket using Nico as an example each time." Phoe clutched her hands, a slight blush on her face as she thought about the scenarios popping up in her head. "And what about the** _ **smut!?"**_

 **Reina laughed as the door chime rang again catching Reina's attention. Another young man walked in who looked very similar to the first visitor, but his eyes were indigo and his hair much messier. In his arms was a little girl who giggled silently each time her father made a flower appear in his hand. Reina didn't bother to point them to the mystery section since they already knew where they were going.**

" **Like I said Phoe, happily ever after."**

" **Mou," pouted Phoe crossing her arms and falling back into her chair. She really wanted more! More! More!**

" **If you're so interested in the next part of the story, I challenge you to write it," grinned Reina pulling out a piece of candy from the bowl on her counter. "And once you've written it, send it to me, or invite me over. I would be happy to read or hear it." Reina crouched down as the little girl ran over to her.**

" **Hello sweetie," said Reina as she made some gestures with her hands. Phoe snapped out of her day dreaming recognizing the familiar River Song quote. But it was then that she realized the little girl was deaf and that the book store owner could sign. "Are you here for your candy?"**

 **The little girl nodded, smiling. Reina smiled, patting the little girl on the head and handed her three pieces. She made some gestures that Phoe couldn't translate. However, when Reina signed she spoke.**

" **Give them to your parents," she winked. The little girl spun around and ran up to the two men who were bickering in the mystery section. Well one was doing magic tricks and the other was blushing and criticizing him. They both stopped and smiled at the little girl who handed them the candy.**

" **They look familiar," mumbled Phoe.**

" **I suppose they do," hummed Reina, handing Phoe her business card and guiding her to the exit. "That's for when you write the next part." Reina opened the door and walked Phoe out a few steps and as Reina was walking back in she smiled and said, "Have a nice day!"**

-Nicercy-

 **A/N:** And done! Phew! That was a long one! Haven't done one of these in a longggg time. I hope you liked it!

Oh and Phoe...that challenge was real. *smile*

-Mischief


End file.
